


Imagined texting

by GrumpyJenn



Series: Real Person FICTION - That Last is Important [1]
Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: Double Drabble, Mattex (implied), Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 08:35:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2185005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrumpyJenn/pseuds/GrumpyJenn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An imaginary SMS conversation...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imagined texting

SmithersDoc11: Kingston!

TimeLadyAlex: Mmhmm...

SmithersDoc11: Are you excited about the series opener, Kingston?

SmithersDoc11: Are you?

SmithersDoc11: ARE YOU?

TimeLadyAlex: Oh stop it hunny, U R worse than Sal

SmithersDoc11: Salome Haertel, get off your mother's phone this instant!

TimeLadyAlex: What gave me a... sorry about that, darling; I've got it back now.

SmithersDoc11: As though you'd use hunny or U R, LOL

TimeBabySal: Is it time yet?

TimeLadyAlex: Oh, I like it. I prefer you in the old tweed, but he does look the part.

TimeBabySal: I like Matty better 2

SmithersDoc11: Thank you ladies [bows]

_One hour later..._

SmithersDoc11: But he's great. And look at Jenna.

TimeBabySal: Did U hear shes leaving?

TimeLadyAlex: Everyone has to leave some time. 

SmithersDoc11: There is a time to live and a time to sleep. She should have faded by now.

TimeLadyAlex: Oh, do stop that. I'll get all weepy.

SmithersDoc11: I like you weepy, Alex. :-*

TimeBabySal: Ewwwwwww U R so gross!

SmithersDoc11: GOOD NIGHT, Salome. 

TimeBabySal: [sigh] nite!

_Ten minutes later..._

TimeLadyAlex: I'm back, darling. She's asleep already.

SmithersDoc11: Oh good. Now I can have my wicked way with you.

TimeLadyAlex: Oh, can you now?

SmithersDoc11: Can't I? Please?

TimeLadyAlex: Spoilers!

 


End file.
